Operation Nightingale
by Sonic Angel
Summary: When Jen, Alex and Co. return to the year 3000, James reveals his top secret Operation 4 Jen and Alex. Surprises await for Jen and Alex, and James! Even the return of Max Snow and the Lightspeed Rescue gang! This story is now complete, so you can R&R Op
1. Operation Nightingale

Operation Nightingale, .html

**Operation: Nightingale**   
**By Sonic Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own Timeforce Except James Snow, the Chrono Blizzard Ranger, his morpher, and the Blizzard Winger. This is a Alex/Jen fic. If you don't like the couple, GET OUT NOW! 

James smiled, "Well, partner, we've done it again!" Alex smiled back, "But this time, he and his own gang won't escape!" James sighed, "Now, our future is safe, and your future with your fiance is safe too!" Alex smiled, "Speaking of which, is Operation Quantum Pink the real name of your wedding plan?" James muttered, "I'm not going to tell ya anything." Alex sighed, "Oh come on, James! Can you just give the name , the real name?! You just saved my butt from Ransik!" James smiled, "Since I did, I guess I'll owe ya just that information. The real name of my top secret operation/wedding plan for ya guys is called Operation Nightingale. I promise, there will be ton of surprises along the way, but I won't tell ya what they are." Alex wondered, "Operation Nightingale," Jemes asked Alex, "I have a question, partner," Alex said, "Shoot." James grinned, "Detective Alex Collins, Partner of Detective James Snow and Descendant of Wesly Collins AKA Wes, is it true that you sent the Time Shadow Megazord?" Alex nodded, James smiled, "Why did you send the second most coolest Megazord to help us?" Alex grinned, "If I didn't, you guys would be dead meat!" James grinned, "Why did you send Time Shadow?" Alex grinned, "Like I said, I sent it to save your guys's butt!" James smiled evily, "Save our butts, huh? Save your fiancee's butt as well?!" Trip smiled, "Busted again, huh, Alex?" Suddenly, the Timeship hauling the chryo prison, and the Quantum Controller plus the Q-Rex was back home in the year 3000. 

Captain Logan smiled, "Congratulations, Jen and James. You two have saved a Time Force Detective from evil while doing your duty. Officer Jennifer, I now promote you to the Detective level. And I'd like you to meet your newest recurit, he was thawed from Chryogenic statis. Meet Officer Eric." James groaned, "Great. He gets the Q-Rex all over again. Oy vei," Eric smiled, "At least I'm not that bad. At least, not as bad as I used to be," James smiled, "Great! And yes, the Q.R. position has not been taken." He got the Quantum Morpher, and he smiled at the Q-Rex, "It seems that you're happy to see me." James cleared his voice and spoke in a commanding tone. He said, "Every Time Force Detective, Officer except Detective Jen and Detective Alex, initiate Operation Nightingale!"****

**Sonic Angel**: What is James's top secret wedding plan? What surprises await for Jen and Alex, our dynamic couple? Find out in the next chapter of Operation Nightingale! 


	2. Lightspeed Return

Operation Nightingale2, .html

Operation Nightingale: Ch 2   
By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own PRTF except for James and Max Snow, and Detective Hannah, so there! 

James was busy installing the holographic projector on the floor and he covered the spot with the church carpet and said, "Detective James reporting. Phase 1 of Operation Nightingale has benn completed." "This is Detective Hannah, copy that, James. I just finished phase 2." "Hey, James, this is Trip! I finished Phase 3! And oh man, did I pick a good spot for the reception!" James smiled, "Good work, Trip! Report back to the church!" Trip tried to sneak up to James but he smiled, "I know you're trying to sneak up on me, Trip." Just then, Lucas, Katie and Eric were back. Katie smiled, "The dome house for Alex and Jen has been built." Lucas said, "Phase 4 of Operation Nightingale has been accomplished!" James smiled, "Finally, the stage has been set. Now, we have to wait for the actors and the first act will begin." Just then, Detective Hannah called James from his morpher, "Uh, James," "What, Hannah?" Hannah said, "A group of people are heading to your direction! And they seem to be wearing badges," James asked Hannah, "What kind of badges? And who are these people coming toward us?" Hannah said, "Well, there seems to be seven normal people, a scientist and a captain, not to mention the badges they're all wearing yellow and blue! Jen and Alex are with them!" James yelled, "Yellow and blue?! They're...they're part of Operation Lightspeed!" Katie yelled, "Operation Lightspeed?! As in..." All the people in the empty church yelled, "Lightspeed Rescue!" Katie smiled, "Well, first off, there's that dreamboat Carter..." James nudged Katie, she gives James a dirty look and snarls, "Hey, what was that for?!" James smiles, "The only person allowed to dream about Carter is Dana," Trip grinned, "There's Joel, the Sky Cowboy!" James smiles evily, "I prefer to call him the Green Lightspeed Rescue Casanova," Trip smiled, "What, because of his attempts to romance Ms.Fairweather and finally gets her?" James nodded, "Then, there's the cool surfer who knows how to get around the surf, Chad!" Eric said. James asked, "Eric, do you..." "Yeah, I surf the waves. "Then there's Kelsey, the Yellow Ranger who loves taking it to the extreme!" James said. Trip grinned, "Then, there's Dana, Lightspeed Rescue's most trusted doctor." James grinned, "Then, there's Ryan, Dana's little bro. The Titanum Ranger who gives the bad guys a real Titanum headache, to which Dana can't even fix!" Eric sighed, "Then, there's the greatest Ranger of them all." James smiled, "My brother, Max Snow. For Dana saving my brother's butt from the fire, I'll give her props, for that." The door opens and James smiled, "Ah, our dynamic couple who will get married in 7 days who brought in old friends," Max smiled, "Hey, James! Jen told me everything about what ya did, bro! Congrats for saving the world!" James shrugged, "Nothing that the next generation of coolness can handle," Jen whispered to James, "So, I heard you guys talking about them." James smiled, "Did Dana really save my bro?" Jen nodded, and smiled, "I heard from your guys's conversation, that you're going to give props for her." James smiled, "Well, did Jen and Alex tell you guys everything?" They all nodded, Carter said, "Even the part that you and Jen worked together and saved Alex, you truly are brave, James." James grinned, "Ah, don't mention it. If there's one guy who ya gotta thank for saving the world, it's my trainer." 

Sonic Angel: In 7 days, James's Operation will commence. What surprises await for Jen and Alex, the soon-to-be newlyweds? Will James thank Dana for saving Max, his brother? Find out this and more, on the next exciting chapter of Operation Nightingale! 


	3. Crouching Secrets, Hidden Surprises

Operation Nightingale Ch3,.html

Operation Nightingale Ch.3   
By Sonic Angel

Discalimer: I don't own PRTF except 4 Max and James Snow, their Morphers and Zords, and Detective Hannah. So. There. 

Max snorted, "Next generation of coolness?! Is that what you call yourself now?" James smiled, "Yeah, since I got this!" He showed Max his Chrono Blizzard Morpher and Max gasped, "Oh. My. God." James grinned, "Amazing little gizmo Time Force has got me ever since I got into the place." Max grinned, "Oh yeah, I remember! After Dana saved my life, you showed me the badge and morpher! James, I'm proud of ya. I know I've trained you, and you were sick and tired of being my shadow, so you wanted to change all that. Ever since you've joined Time Force..." James smiled, "I've been doing awesome things, like saving the world, helping the homeless and helping less educated kids." Jen smiled, "So when did you start helping the homeless and less educated kids?" James sighed, "When I started the Blizzard Foundation. The Foundation that I've created gives homeless kids a chance to live their lives like normal kids in a place called home, and helps less educated kids. Lately, my Foundation has been given anoymous grants,funds, and donations. I traced where the money came from. Turns out, secretly, both Operation Lightspeed and Time Force, plus, the soon-to-be newlyweds have been giving out those big tons of money!" James broke up in tears, "I'm so touched, because...my brother and his friends, along with my partner, my fellow colleauges and his fiancee have been supporting me in secret!" Alex said, "Yeah, well, save your acceptance speech for the Oscars, so tell us more about O.N, partner?" James smiled, "No. It's my top secret operation, and I don't want to spoil the surprises. If you want to find the file, you'll have to go all through Level 10 Security, and red tape galore to get it, and I have the access code. But I assure you, there will be many surprises along the way." Alex whined, "Oh, come on, James! Just tell me what they are?!" James grinned evily, "And ruin all the fun that we're going to have? I don't think so! But, I _can_ tell you that your Wedding outfits are made to be comfortable, and the place where the reception will be held will be so slammin'! And, why do you ask that the place will be slammin'? Because Trip found it. This is all the information of Operation Nightingale I can give you without spoiling the surprises." Jen wondered, "When will be the wedding day?" James smiled, "It'll be on Tuesday, July 7th." Alex gasped, "That's three days away!" James grinned, "I know. You'll find your wedding clothes in your apartments. Go to the church when the wedding day arrives, at 7:00 AM." Alex grinned, "I know why for all those sevens. It's your plan, and since you want the wedding to start at 7 in the morning, we'll get to the reception by noon, eat, then, dance the whole afternoon and night away!" James sighed, "Well Alex, you've spoilled the surprise for the timeline." Alex grinned, "I know you all too well, partner. All your plans have got to do with 7." James smiled, "My lucky number!" 

**Sonic Angel**: Three days from now, James's plan will commence. What surprises await Alex and Jen? What fun awaits the Time Force and Operation Lightspeed crew? Tune in to **'Operation Nightingale: Phase 1'** to find out! 


	4. Operation Nightingale: Phase 1

Operation NightingaleP1,.html

**Operation Nightingale: Phase 1**   
**By Sonic Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own Time Force except for James and Max Snow, Detective Hannah, The Blizzard Morphers and their Zords.****

**July 7th, 5:00 AM**

James was walking to Jen's apartment, wearing his wedding wardrobe, which was a white tux with a black tie, with white dancing shoes complete with black laces. He knocked on Jen's door. Jen, wearing her wedding gown hurried to the door and opened it. James smiled, "The name's Snow. James Snow. Time Force Detective 007." Jen laughed, "Oh boy. James, it's not even Halloween!" James sighed, "I'm not dressed like James Bond. The only time he wore the same thing I'm wearing was in the movie Goldfinger, if I can remember corectly my James Bond flicks." Jen smiled, "So, what are we waiting for, James? To the church!" 

James escorted Jen out of the apartment, and James opened the door. James smiled, "Ladies first," Jen went in to the car, and James drove Jen to the St. David Memorial Church, and they walked in to the church. Alex was at the altar, and the rest of the gang was preparing the church. Alex turned around, Alex grinned, "I knew you're going to wear that. And Jen, you look as stunning as usual." Lucas smiled, "Trying to impress Jen? Oh boy. And I thought Joel and me were the only ones." James smiled at Alex, "Welcome to the club,"****

**7:00 AM**

The priest (James) was at the altar, and the hologram projector was on, showing the hologram of James. The priest said, "Ladies, gentlemen, friends. Today, we mark an important day. These young induviduals, Alex Collins, and Jennifer, or Jen are to be together forever in holy matrimony. Let us commence the ceremony." The priest smiled at Alex. The priest said, "Do you, Alex Collins, take Jen as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness, and in health, and, till death do you part?" Alex said, "I do." The priest gazed at Jen and said, "Do you, Jen, take Alex Collins to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness, and in health, and, till death do you part?" Jen smiled, "I do." The priest grabbed a remote control, turned off the holographic projector, jumped up in the air, took off his beard, clothes, and hat. It revealed James, outside of his priest disguise,and perfectly, landed on the floor on his feet. James smiled at Alex, "Then Alex and Jen, I pronounce you husband and wife. Partner, you may kiss the bride!" 

Sonic Angel: Now that James has accomplished Phase 1 of his wedding plan, what new surprises await for Jen and Alex? Find out next time in **'Operation Nightingale: Phase 2'**! 


	5. Operation Nightingale: Phase 2

Operation NightingaleP2,.html

**Operation Nightingale: Phase 2**   
**By Sonic Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Time Force except for Max and James Snow, their Morphers and Zords, and Detective Hannah! So. There! 

Jen gasped, "James, how...did...you...do that?" James smiled, "I disguised myself as the priest, and used a holographic projector, to project a hologram of, who else but the next generation of Coolness!" Alex grinned, "James Snow. You are one sneaky Ranger, you know that?" James smiled, "Come on, let's get to the reception. Time's a wastin'!" As they went out of the church, James cleared his voice and said, "Which would you choose for our mode of transportation to get ourselves to the Blizzard Springs Hotel, the place of our reception? Mode A, the traditional wedding tansportation, Mode B, Drive a Time Force hover car with an armed escort, or the extremely insane supersonic transport vhehicle Mode C?" Alex smiled, "We'll take Mode C." James smiled, "Excellent choice!" James looked at his morpher and yelled, "Timejet, Online!" Alex and Jen laughed, "That's the extremely insane Mode C?!" The trio jumped on the Timejet, and they noticed someone was piloting the Time Shadow Megazord. James asked, "Alex, who is that?" "Oh, I forgot to tell ya, the Time Shadow Power Ranger is piloting that." James smiled, "Let me guess. The Time Shadow Ranger suit is congruent to your suit, partner, am I not correct?" Alex nodded, James stared at the Shadow Winger, Jen groaned, "James is in Sherlock Holmes dark mode again," The Shadow Winger was flying side by side with the Timejet, and James said, "If the Time Shadow Ranger Suit is built like Time Red, and has similar abilities, that leaves me with one conclusion. I now know the true identity of the Time Shadow Power Ranger." Below, Eric was riding the Q-Rex, he yelled, "Well, don't milk the suspense, James. Who is he?!" James laughed, "The Time Shadow Power Ranger is none other than your old pal, Eric." Eric said, "No way! You mean..." James jumped off the Time Jet, and was riding his Time Surfer, he laughed, "That right. Wes is back in business!" Wes whined, "Aw man, James! I was gonna tell 'em." James grinned, "Oh, really, Wes!" Wes smiled, "Yeah. It's great to see Jen and Alex back together," James smiled, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya something as well. Wes is also in on O.N. There'll be more surprises along the way..." Alex grinned, "And, you'll be showing off your new dance moves." 

**Sonic Angel:** As our heros rocket toward the Blizzard Springs Hotel, neo surprises await for our newlyweds. As they near the reception, will James gather enough courage to thank Dana? Will James show off his top secret dance moves? Will Wes have his own dance moves to show off? Questions will be answered, surprises will be revealed, and dance moves will be shown off next time, in '**Operation Nightingale: Phase Three'**! 


	6. Operation Nightingale: Phase 3

Operation Nightingale P3, .html

**Operation Nightingale: Phase 3**   
**By Sonic Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own PRTF except for Max and James Snow, their morphers, Zords and Detective Hannah. So. There! I don't own S Club 7 either. 

Wes jumped off the Shadow Winger and Alex sighed, "My major ancestor, alive and well, and also a Time Force operative and a Time Force Ranger. Now there's something you don't hear everyday!" The Time Jet and the Time Surfer landed at the landing pads near the hotel, Wes powered down and Jen laughed, "You're dressed exactly like James except that everything's black!" Wes smiled, "Maybe it's just a coincedence, Jen." Jen smirked, "Coincedence? I think not, Wes." The manager of the hotel smiled with kindness, "James Snow and Co. Follow me. I will lead you to the reception." He led them to a elevator and they went up, to the seventh floor, Alex sighed, "Jennifer, I told you, all of James's 'top secret plans', are all connected to his Time Force Ranger and Operative number," James grinned evily, "Not to mention seven is my lucky number!" The gang arrived at the door to the reception. James walked up to the door handle and he opened the door. James smiled, "Ladies first," When the gang entered the reception, Jen smiled at James, "I've got to hand it to ya, James. When you just have to decorate a room for a party or a reception, you know just how to make everything fit in and shine!" Alex grinned, "If me and Jen ever had kids, and one of them has to have a birthday party, I'm going to call you." James smiled, "Aw, don't mention it, partner." Jen laughed, "James! You're blushing!" James stammered, "I... I am?" Jen nodded. Just then... 

The door opened, and sirens were blaring out loud, Trip yelled, "That alarm must mean one thing, _they're here_!" Wes yelled, "Who in the name of Time Force are here, Trip?!" James grinned, "See for yourself, Wes!" There they were, Wes gasped, "Operation Lightspeed," The sirens stopped blaring and Jen yelled, "That was a close call. Who the heck installed those sirens and loudspeakers?! My ears are ringing!" James pointed a finger on Trip, but Trip said, "Jen, I didn't do it!" James sat down on a chair and Lucas whispered, "If you want to romance Dana, here's your chance!" James raised one arm and punched Lucas on the nose. James rose up slowly and started walking up to Dana, who was wearing a pink dress. Max smiled at James, "Hey, bro, what's up!" James smiled back, "I'm fine. How about you guys?" They all nodded. James walked up to Captain Mitchell. James cleared his voice, "Sir. May I speak ot your daughter for a moment?" Captain nodded, Joel smiled, "Going to..." James raised his arm and said in a clear, commanding voice, "I. Don't. Think. So, Joel. Don't even go there, Sky Cowboy." Dana walked up to James and smiled, "What do you want to talk to me about, James?" James sighed, "Dana, I... Thanks." Dana looked puzzled, "For what, James?" James spoke in a clear voice again. He said, "For saving my brother from the fire. If it wasn't for courageous efforts to save my brother and for your medical knowledge, he would be..." Dana smiled, "Don't mention it, James. And, you're welcome, Next Generation of Coolness." James was psyched up, "All right, ladies and gentlemen, let's get this party started!" The DJ started the party by playing S Club 7's 'S Club Party', and James and Wes started heating up by the party by showing off their dance moves, like James's Blizzard Spin and Wes's Shadow Wave. Eric showed off his most well known dance move, the Quantum Tsunami. Alex grinned, "Let me show ya how an expert does it," Alex preformed his world famous Time Red Flare. Jen said, "Amateurs," Jen showed off her Time Pink Cyclone Spin. Lucas smiled, "Pathetic." Lucas got on the dance floor and showed off his Time Blue Chrono Wave.****

**6:59 PM**

The party stopped and James got on the Time Surfer, the newlyweds hopped on the Time Jet. James grinned, "Follow me, and you shall see the final part of my Operation." 

**Sonic Angel**: Jen, alongside with her best friend-turned-fiancee-turned-husband Alex, follows James to find out the final surprise for them, what is James's final surprise? Tune in to the final chapter, **"Operation Nightingale: Phase 4"**! 


	7. Operation Nightingale: Phase 4

Operation Nightingale P4, .html

**Operation Nightingale: Phase 4**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer: **I don't own PRTF except for Max and James Snow, their morphers, their Zords, and Detective Hannah. So. There! This is da final chapter! Yeah! 

Alex asked, "So, partner, where are you leading us to?" James smiled, "Where you'll be safe from Mother Nature's wrath." They landed at the landing pads and the Time Jet and the Time Surfer went back to Time Force HQ, and James led Jen and Alex to a dome house and James smiled, "Welcome to your new house," 

They went in and Alex gasped, "Amazing, James. Just simply amazing," James smiled, "This house that now belongs to you is armed with the state-of-the-art security system, this house is everything-proof, and to the right of me, you'll find the kitchen, and behind me you'll find the dining room and the living room. To the left of me, you'll find the upstairs, where you'll find the kids's bedroom, the bathroom, and your bedroom." Alex looked outside, he smiled, "And you guys have made it easy for us to walk to the mall and to walk to work because it's in the the vicinity of both! James Snow, you have really outdone yourself this time," James blushed again, "Aw shucks," Jen found the videophone, Alex and James followed her, Jen smiled, "The green button is for calling 'Q' or should I say, Trip, The blue one is for calling the 'Blue Time Force Casanova', or Lucas, the Yellow one is for calling Katie, the Black one is for calling 'Time Shadow', or Wes, the multiclolred one is for calling Operation Lightspeed, and the Red and Black button is for calling Eric," When Jen found the white button, she laughed, "007?! We'll call you, James." Alex smiled, "Thanks for giving this to us, James." James stammered, "Uh... Thanks... partner... and...did I mention... that... I've never fallen in love?" Alex and Jen roared, "James? You've never fallen in love?! That's it! We're calling Joel and Lucas!" James ran away but Jen yelled, "You can run, James, but you can't hide!" 

**The End!**


End file.
